


Sensory Depravation

by Catclaw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-23
Updated: 2004-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two massive sensory spikes that result in Jim being deaf and blind, Sentinel and Guide must work out how to move on in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Depravation

**Author's Note:**

> When you get stressed and overworked, your brain starts shutting down unnecessary functions (such as sight) as a form of protection. Since one of the brain’s functions is protection and survival, I got to wondering (and here the science-y part stops) what if something was too bright, or too loud? Would the brain shut down those functions as a form of protection? And hence the story was born.  
> Thanks to the wonderful Nazgirl, who put up with my bitching when this fic really wasn’t going anywhere and helped me fix the problems.

He’d always been afraid of how Blair would react if he told him. Afraid of seeing disgust in those beautiful blue eyes. Afraid of hearing the ‘I like you but I don’t like you’ speech, followed closely by the ‘I think we should see less of each other speech’. But now, lying on the hospital bed, all he could think of was telling him. At least now he wouldn’t be able to see or hear his reaction.

That was, ultimately, the reason why he was here; he’d had two massive sensory spikes that had resulted in him being blind and deaf.  
“Blair?” he asked shakily, not knowing if his Guide was even there.

A hand gently landed on his arm, the hand of his other arm was slowly raised until he found himself touching something that was immediately recognisable as being Blair – his hair.  
“Blair, I really need to tell you something.” The hand on his arm moved to his chest, which was bare due to the fact that his other senses had gone haywire trying to compensate for the loss of the other two. “It’s probably not something that you want, or are going to be happy to hear. But… I love you.”

Jim felt the hands leave him and sighed, knowing that he had just lost his best friend. He was shocked when he felt soft, full lips pressing gently against his own.

***

The days passed and he began to believe that he might never regain his sight or his hearing. He knew that Blair was doing his best to comfort him – the gentle touches and kisses to his ears and eyelids.

Having always been an independent person, he despaired at having to rely on other people when he wished to go out, and felt more of a burden than anything else towards Blair. But he had never been one to give into despair and he sought desperately for an upside to his condition. All he could find was the fact that as his other senses were still trying to compensate.

But it wasn’t enough. He wished he could see Blair’s face, see that brilliant smile or that impish look he got when he tried to suppress his amusement. He wanted to hear Blair’s voice talking about everything and nothing. But wishing was futile and Jim knew that.

He lay in bed and tightened his arms around Blair before resignedly opening his eyes, but instead of the usual blackness that greeted him he could make out blurred shapes. He blinked a few times and the room swam into focus.

Smiling, his gaze settled upon the head of riotous curls that was resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Jim’s eyes raked up and down the torso of the body by his, the covers having slipped down low enough to only give him a teasing glimpse of anything lower. His hands followed the path his eyes had taken and slowly Blair began to wake.

Blair looked up at him and when he saw recognition in Jim’s eyes rather that the blank glazed look he had become accustomed to he smiled widely. The look causing Jim’s chest to constrict painfully and his heart to warm. Just being able to see him smile again more than Jim could have hoped for.

He reached down and gently swept some of that rebellious hair behind his partner’s ear and gently cupped his cheek, drawing him forward. As they kissed Jim’s eyes remained open, it seemed foolish to shut them and once again be blind to what was in front of him.

As their kiss deepened Jim pulled Blair closer to him, enjoying the hard press of the body he could finally see. Which reminded him. Pulling away from Blair he surveyed every inch of the delectable body in front of him.  
“God, you’re beautiful.”

Blair flashed a blinding smile at Jim and rolled onto his front, wiggling his arse invitingly. Jim kissed each perfect mound before murmuring against his skin,  
“Turn over, I want to see you.”

Blair looked instantly chastised and moved onto his back, his lips moving in a soundless apology. Jim simply shook his head and kissed him, while he gently prepared him.

They made love slowly and gently, Jim watching Blair’s face the entire time, smiling at the emotions and pleasure he could see there, revelling in knowing that it was he who had put those looks upon his face.

****

Jim was sitting in the living room, with Blair’s head gently pillowed in his lap when a low, rhythmic thudding penetrated his senses. He frowned before suddenly realizing that it was Blair’s heartbeat.

As his hearing extended so that it was as it was before the spike he heard the noise that was Blair’s music. But it didn’t irritate him as it normally would; he was simply overjoyed that he could hear it.

“For God’s sake, turn that crap down Chief,” he said smiling. Blair’s head shot up and Jim couldn’t help smiling at the cross between shock and happiness that was written on Blair’s features.  
“Jim?”  
“That’s my name Chief, don’t wear it out.”

Almost as suddenly as his hearing returned, he had a lapful of happy, energetic Guide. They kissed deeply, passionately and Jim listened as Blair’s heart rate speed up. Pulling back, Blair muttered against Jim’s lips,  
“God, Jim, I love you, love you so much.” And being able to hear that meant so much more than Jim could ever express.  
“I love you too.” He said smiling and taking Blair by the hand he led him upstairs.


End file.
